


Sharing Cappuccinos

by rayskeptic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Photo, Stucky - Freeform, from Between Their Names, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskeptic/pseuds/rayskeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quote from the first chapter of Between their Names, set to a lovely background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Cappuccinos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Their Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436879) by [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



"Oh, sorry," said Legs. "The coffee is for me. Although there's another one just like it. Inside."


End file.
